Which Love?
by Phoenix Potter-Malfoy
Summary: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL...unfortunately otherwise Sammy and Dean would totally be in bed together! Been Reposted


"Dean! Where the hell are you man?" Sam yelled, causing Dean to jump and hit his head on the Impala's roof.

"Shit!" Dean muttered as he rubbed his head and I woke up, feeling leather sticking to my skin.

"You okay baby?" I asked as I rubbed Dean's hip bone.

"I just hit my head on the roof. Sammy's looking for me." Dean explained as he threw on his t-shirt.

"I should get dressed too. Where'd you throw my jeans?" I asked as I looked around the backseat of the Impala, my comment causing Dean to laugh.

"They're right here." Dean said as he pulled a pair of jeans off the Impala's floor, and holding them out for me.

"Dean these are yours. I don't think you'll get my jeans done up, not that you wouldn't look cute for trying." I admitted with an innocent smile. Dean looked at the jeans in his hands then smiled at me sheepishly.

"Sorry." Dean apologized as he replaced his jeans with mine.

"No problem babe. Everything is going to be alright, even with me in your pants." I joked before I pulled on my clothes, starting with my jeans.

"Sammy, what'd you need?" Dean asked as I slipped out of the car.

"Bobby found something and we need to—oh hi Tori." Sam said as he noticed how my shirt was on kind of sideways and my hair needed a brush to be run through it.

"Hi Sam. What Bobby find?" I asked, keeping that I was his daughter a secret from both Winchesters.

"Demonic omens in a couple towns over. I take it that you're coming with?" Sam asked as he looked pointedly at Dean, who looked at me.

"Only if I get the backseat." I stated, trying to keep myself from blushing but failing, although thankfully Sam didn't see it.

"Fine with me. I don't fit back there anyways." Sam replied before Dean sent me a heated look.

"Well then let's get going."

"Bobby also asked if we've seen his daughter and that he'd meet us there." Sam added before Dean shook his head then looked to see if I had, only to see a shoulder shrug.

"Alright get in." Dean said as he opened the door for me, causing Sam to look at us weirdly.

"Thanks." I said quietly as I got in, but letting Dean steal a quick kiss before actually sitting in the backseat.

"No problem babe." Dean said with a smile that was entirely Dean.

"What's with you two? It's as if someone has taken over your bodies, and they've been inhabited by nice people, people who care for each other." Sam asked before Dean looked at me in the rear-view mirror with a smile.

"Nothing's weird with us, and no one has taken over our bodies, we're perfectly fine."

"We're in a good mood Sam, that's all." Dean added still looking at me in the mirror.

"Really since when did you call her babe? And I thought you two hated each others guts?" Sam asked, causing my smile to falter a little bit.

"Well we used to hate each other, but the other day,"

"Three or four weeks ago Tori."

"I looked at Dean and realized that I had some kind of feelings for him, and well later on he told me that he had feelings for me. The babe thing was probably a slip of the tongue, right Dean?" I asked as Dean fiddled with a tape.

"The babe thing wasn't a slip up; it was a comment to what you said earlier. The rest of it's true though." Dean said as he placed a tape in the tape deck. Suddenly, and very quietly Blue Oyster Cult began playing.

"Dean can I make a suggestion?" Sam asked quickly, noticing me bobbing in the backseat and trying to hear the words.

"And what would that—"

"MORE VOLUME!" I yelled before Dean could finish his sentence.

"Uh, sure."

"Sorry Sammy." I apologized as Dean reached for the volume.

"No problem." Sam said before volume made me jump, causing Sam and Dean to laugh.

"Hey babe, wake up. We're here. Sam's already got us a room. You can either have your own bed or share with me, you pick." Dean said as I woke up after a four hour drive.

"Share with you." I mumbled quietly as I stretched and heard a familiar car engine.

"OH SHIT! I'll meet you inside, wait which room are we in?" I asked quickly sitting straight up.

"21, what's wrong—Tori!" Dean asked but I was already on my way to the room.

"Hey Bobby. Find your little girl yet?" I heard Dean ask my dad, right before I closed the motel room's door.

"Not yet Dean what about you two?"

"Not to our knowledge. Sorry Bobby. How old is she anyways?"

"She'll be 26 this afternoon. Stay away from her." Bobby threatened as he and Dean walked towards the room that I was hiding in.

"I've already got a girl Bobby. Maybe Sam will pick your little girl. She's probably more his type anyways." Dean suggested, completely unaware of how wrong he was.

"She's a lot like you Dean, it's pretty scary." Bobby muttered before the door opened and I quickly hid in the closet, at the same moment that Sam walked out of the bathroom.

"Put some clothes on would you, Sam?" Dean said with a smile.

"Chill De, that's what I'm doing. It's not like I'm trying to steal Tori from you, she seems pretty intent on keeping you." Sam joked as Bobby looked at my bag on the bed.

"Who?" Bobby asked quickly.

"Tori, my girlfriend. What surprised that I've got one Bobby?" Dean asked, as Bobby's calm face turned into what looked like an angry pit-bull.

"Soteria Rosalie Lee, get your ass out here now!" Bobby commanded.

"Dammit." I muttered before I opened the closet doors.

"Yeah?" I asked as I stepped out.

"Come on, we're going home."

"What! No way! Just because you're my father doesn't mean that you can order me around at 25!" I yelled causing both boys to look at me shocked as I sensed someone coming.

"Whoa! Bobby's your father?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time, before someone appeared in the room, scaring all three men.

"Hey Cas, how nice to see you again, and so soon." I muttered, causing Dean and Sam to look at me even more confused.

"What?" I asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay can someone please explain why the HELL you know CAS?" Dean yelled, causing me to jump.

"Tori is part angel. Her mother was one of my sisters." Castiel explained looking at me.

"I already know Cas, but thanks for telling me. Remind me to thank whoever killed Uriel." I added as Sam looked at me with understanding.

"What's wrong Sam?" Bobby asked as Sam backed away from me.

"Tori did you talk to or see Ruby lately?"

"Why Sam?" I asked, hoping that he'd understand when I explained myself fully.

"Did. You. Talk. To. Ruby. Lately?" Sam asked again, through clenched teeth.

"Yes." I admitted holding my head high.

"Did you kill her?" Sam asked, taking a step towards me.

"You have to understand Sam, I killed her in self defence, well not really, but she tried to kill me, and almost succeeded. I was barely alive when Cas saved my life. So yes I killed Ruby, partly because she practically killed me, and because she was still loyal to Lilith and she's trying to help Lilith break all of the seals needed to break Lucifer out of hell." I explained, bracing myself in case he tried to hit me.

"No she didn't! She isn't siding with Lilith, she's helping me!"

"No she isn't! I have proof!"

"Then prove it!" Sam countered quickly.

"Fine hold on!" I said before I placed my hand on his bicep and I showed him what happened between Ruby and me.

"_Since you're going to die anyways, I'm going to let you in on a little secret." Ruby sneered as I continued to bleed out at her feet._

"_What's that you're pregnant?" I joked, spitting blood at her feet, luckily hitting her ankles._

"_Hell no! Sam's going to be the one who frees Lucifer and Lilith can't wait for that to happen, even though she knows that she won't be there for the really good part." Ruby explained, as happiness shined on her face._

"_How do you know what Lilith wants?" _

"_I'm completely and utterly loyal to her, only she and I know that, well now you do but that doesn't matter considering you'll be dead in a few minutes." Ruby admitted._

"_You little bitch, Sam cares for you and you're doing this to him. You deserve to die ruby and hopefully I'll be able to see it." I said as I pulled out the knife she'd lent to Sam and Dean._

"_No you won't and that's because you'll be dead. See you in Hell Allie, or maybe I won't." Ruby said before she turned around and walked away._

"_So will you bitch." I whispered before throwing the knife into her back, piercing the heart of her meat suit. Ruby fell slowly landing in a heap on her face, which was when my vision started to go black._

"_Cas please help me." I whispered into the silent room before someone appeared beside Ruby's lifeless body._

"_Cas—." I started but I passed out before I could finish my sentence._

"How long ago was that?" Sam asked when I removed my hand from his bicep.

"A couple of weeks." I admitted quietly.

"When things changed with me?" Dean asked, causing me to realize that Cas must have taken Bobby and Dean to my memory at the same time I took Sam.

"Yes. I literally woke up one day and realized how much I cared for you. After Cas saved my life I realized that I didn't like the way I was living it." I explained while brushing my hair behind my ear.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" my dad asked placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Because I didn't want anyone to know yet, now I realize that I should have said something."

"Where'd Ruby stab you?" Dean asked as he pulled me into his arms.

"Um I kind of need to pull off my shirt off to show you." I explained not noticing that Cas was gone.

"Where Tori?" my dad asked, before Dean grabbed the hem of my t-shirt and gently kissed the tip of my nose, before pulling my shirt over my head.

"Holy shit, what'd she stab you with? A sword?" Dean asked as he brushed his fingers over my scar, which was right below my heart.

"Actually she used the only weapon that can hurt or kill an angel, if used correctly." I explained quietly still looking into Dean's emerald green eyes.

"Why didn't I see that before?" Dean asked still using a feathered touch on my chest.

"You were a bit busy, at the moment." I said before I turned so Sam and my dad could see my scar.

"Shit Tori." Sam and my dad said at the same time, in the exact same tone, thankfully Dean had his hand on my stomach which covered the other scar, from the same weapon.

"Hold on." I said as I moved Dean's hand to my ribs, so that they could see the other wound.

"What the Hell?" all three of them asked in disbelief.

"These two are the only ones Cas couldn't heal." I explained before I pulled my top back on.

"You're alright now, right?" Dean asked quietly.

"I'm fine baby. I promise." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear me. Dean nodded right before he kissed me gently.

"I love you Tori." Dean admitted both of us forgetting that Sam and Bobby were in the room.

"I love you to Dean." I answered, quickly kissing his lips.

"Would you two look at me please?" my dad said before we looked in his direction.

"Yes?" we asked.

"Dean stay away from my girl. Soteria let's go now!" my dad said as he grabbed my bag and my arm, while he pulled me towards the door.

"Daddy stop it! You're hurting me!" I yelled as his grip tightened to an almost unbearably painful grip.

"Enough! Soteria we're going home and you're going back to school!" my dad said, as he continued to pull me towards the door and I fought him the entire way.

"Daddy I don't want to go back to college. I want to hunt and fix cars! I hate school! I'm tired of pretending that I live a normal life. All the guys I dated at school were wimps! I want my own life. So. Let. Me. Go!" I screamed, yanking my arm out of my fathers grasp.

"Soteria you're going back to school. You're safer there." My dad explained, while Sam held Dean back, in fear that Bobby would hit him.

"Safer from what?" Not demons or anything else we hunt. Not from Dean or Sam, well maybe safe from them. Not from getting hurt, that's for sure. What am I safe from dad? I'm part angel, I'm never safe!" I told him as tears started to form in my eyes. Dean broke free from Sam and rushed to my side, pulling me into his arms.

"I'll keep you safe from everything I can, I promise. Even if it's from me and Sammy." Dean promised as he kissed my forehead.

"Dean get away from my daughter, right now! Sam get him away from her, right now!" Bobby commanded before I thought that he was acting kind of strange.

"Cristos." I mumbled, causing my dad to cringe and his eyes turned to black.

"Damn! Dean I have to." Sam said before black came out of my fathers mouth.

"Sammy be careful!" Dean said before Sam's eyes went partially black.

"Sam stop! Please!" I begged pulling away from Dean to place a hand on Sam's shoulder, and another out to continue what Sam had started. Sam slipped from my grip as he fell unconscious.

"Dean catch your brother, I'm almost done with this piece of trash." I explained before all the black smoke disappeared and I rushed straight to my father's side.

"Daddy? Daddy please wake up. Come on daddy." I pleaded while I shook my father, as Dean carried Sam to one of the beds.

"Tori? What are you doing here angel?"

"Helping Sam and Dean. By the way, Dean and I love each other." I said, sparing a quick glance at Dean.

I helped my dad to a chair before waking up Sam.

"What happened? Where's the demon?"

"Whoa slow down. I had to put you out; your eyes were turning black. Don't use your powers anymore, please, it's turning you dark side. I'll do that time of stuff alright. Until we figure out how to counter the amount of demon blood in your system, don't use them anymore, no matter if you need to or not. Please Sammy." I begged before he nodded.

"Bobby you alright?" Dean asked my dad as he handed him a flask.

"I'm not a damn demon boy."

"It's whisky Bobby. Chill your daughter took care of the little demon problem." Sam said as he sat up looking carefully at me then Bobby.

"So she told you then. I figured she wouldn't say anything." Bobby explained before I sent a look his way.

"Technically I yelled at you because you were trying to get me to leave, by force. I should have killed the demon instead of sending it back to Hell. Now all of Hell will know about my parentage, not that my parentage is a bad thing. It's just—."

"Hell can use it to their advantage." Dean finished for me.

"Exactly. If Hell can get a hold of any of you three, especially Bobby, then they can use me. I could potentially be Hell's favourite toy or weapon." I explained as I sat down on the edge of a bed, suddenly feeling drained of all energy.

"Like I said before; I'll keep you safe from everything I can, I promise. Even from me and Sammy." Dean repeated, as he sat beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist, and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Dean, you'd better keep her safe. She's my only daughter." Bobby stated before he took a gulp of whisky.

"Don't worry Bobby, both of us will." Sam said as Dean nodded and kissed my hair.

"Love you daddy." I muttered, considering how much energy I had used, sending the demon back to Hell.

"Love you too kiddo. Now get some sleep." My dad said, noticing how I snuggled into Dean's embrace.

"I think she already is Bobby." Dean laughed before he laid me down and relaxed beside me.

"The only way she sleeps calmly, is if Dean's beside her otherwise she wakes up in the middle of the night, screaming." Sam explained when he noticed the look on Bobby's face. Understanding instantly dawned on Bobby's face.

"It has to do with the stuff she's seen with her mother. She came and stayed with if the angels didn't need her after she turned 13. I had her till the day she turned 13, then Angelia took her." Bobby explained before Dean turned his ipod on and listened to his music quietly, surprising both Sam and Bobby.

"De?" I asked as I stretched, only I didn't feel anyone beside me.

"Dean!" I called, suddenly frightened that the demon had gotten a hold of him, Sammy and my dad.

"Hold on Tori!" Dean called from the bathroom and I finally heard water running.

"Never mind I'm alright!" I said as I quietly crawled out of bed, and made my way to the bathroom.

"Where'd Sam and dad go?" I asked as I pulled my t-shirt off and quickly closed the door.

"Food, and that was a few minutes ago, why?" Dean asked as I undid my jeans and slipped them off.

"I was curious. You're the only one here, so I was wondering where they went." I explained, slipping a little white lie into my statement. I quickly rid myself of the rest of my clothing and joined him in the shower.

"In other words, something freaked you?" Dean asked, facing the spray from the shower head, not noticing that I had slipped into the shower. I smiled before I gently placed my hands on his shoulders, and I leaned forward so I could answer him after gently kissing him on his shoulder blade, feeling him shiver as my lips touched his skin.

"Nope just plain ol' curiosity." I whispered in his ear before nibbling on it.

"Just curiosity huh? Nothing more?" Dean asked before turning so he was facing me.

"Well, maybe something else." I admitted before Dean kissed me senseless.

"Wonder where those two went, the car's still here so they—." Sam started but stopped when he heard a giggle come from behind the bathroom door.

"Never mind Bobby. I found them." Sam continued right before I rushed out of the bathroom, wearing Dean's towel and being chased by Dean, who fortunately for me, and unfortunately for Sam and Bobby, was naked.

"Dean Jonathan Winchester would you put some damn pants on!" Bobby yelled, surprising the two of us.

"Sorry Bobby. I didn't realize that you two were back—HEY!" Dean yelled as I ran past him and into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Well, you were to slow!" I called threw the door, as I pulled my clothes on.

"Here, at least put this on." Sam said, tossing Dean a towel.

"Thanks Sammy." Dean said, quickly wrapping the towel around his waist. Sam just nodded as Bobby pulled the food out of the bags, placing them on the table.

"No food till you're both dressed." Bobby said as I walked out of the bathroom, my long black hair wrapped a towel.

"Mmm, what'd you get?" I asked as I walked to the table.

"Burgers, Dean please get dressed." Sam pleaded as I snuck two fries, shoving one quickly into my mouth and the other I hid from view.

"But I like him in a towel Sammy, why can't he stay like that, he's dressed at least." I admitted in the whole sweet and innocent voice, causing my dad to glare at me.

"I'm going, oh crap I forgot…"

"Here." I said handing him his jeans and the other fry.

"Thanks."

"No problem. By the way, nice hickey on your neck." I muttered under my breath.

"What? You marked me?" Dean breathed as he looked at me, because I was smiling.

"Get dressed honey, I'm starved and that's for the food." I joked before turning away from him and the bathroom, so I was facing my dad and Sam, while Dean sent my back a quick glare and closed the bathroom door so he could get dressed.

"Thanks for lunch daddy. These burgers are great." I said as Dean reached for another burger, only Bobby smacked his hand.

"That's not yours boy.'

"Yeah De, it's not yours. Hand's off my burger!" I said as I reached for my second burger.

"How come she gets it?" Dean asked with a small, yet adorable pout.

"Because you've already had four, she's only had one, this is her second. So she gets it, besides you eat too much already." Sam explained as I practically inhaled down my burger and fries in minutes.

"Sammy do we have anything else to eat?" I asked still hungry. Sam looked at me in shock while Dean started to laugh and my dad smiled.

"You're still hungry?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I usually eat less than this, but for some reason I feel like I could eat a freaking horse." I explained causing even my dad to look shocked, suddenly Dean stopped laughing and stood, grabbing his car keys.

"Come on, let's go feed your never ending stomach." Dean said motioning towards the door.

"Okay. You two want anything?" I asked looking at my father and Sam, both who shook their heads. Dean led the way to the car, while Bobby and Sam prepared for our return.

"Are you done?" Dean asked as I finished my chocolate shake and his french fries.

"Yeah and I know you want to go back, so let's go!" I said as I paid for the food, and practically dragged Dean towards the door.

"Whoa slow down Tori. I have to use the bathroom first; those shakes are just begging to be let free. I'll meet you at the car." Dean said before I kissed him gently and headed to the Impala.

"Everything set Bobby?" Dean asked when Bobby answered the phone.

"Just about boy, she almost done eating already?" Bobby asked as Sam shuffled something around, in the background.

"Waiting by the car. Cas is talking to her, by the looks of things. We should be there soon though." Dean answered before he started to talk about hunting.

"Cas what are you doing here?" I asked, fully aware that Dean was talking to Sam and my dad about hunting.

"I'm here to watch you, while Dean is busy. He doesn't want anything to happen to you." Cas explained, slipping a double meaning in there.

"What's with the double meaning to 'you'?" I asked, barely catching the double meaning. Cas looked towards the diner then quickly back to me.

"There wasn't one." Cas lied, causing my temper to rise.

"Bull, Cas! What's with the double meaning?" I asked again, only this time I sensed that if he told me, then he'd be disobeying direct orders.

"I can't tell you Tori, but I wish the _three_ of you all I can." Cas said before disappearing.

"The three of us? There's only—Holy shit!" I exclaimed as Dean walked out of the diner.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked while I stood with a shocked expression on my face.

"Dean I think I know why I'm suddenly so hungry." I said as I gently leaned against the Impala's trunk, which unknown to everyone other than hunters, laid a substantial amount of arsenal underneath the false bottom.

"What do you mean?"

"Cas was just here, and he couldn't actually tell me, but he did say; 'I wish the _three_ of you all I can.' then he disappeared" I explained before Dean looked very confused.

"There's only two of us, plus Sammy and your dad." Dean said, looking extremely confused now.

"Think for a second De. 'the _three_ of us.' and he was talking to me." I said, hoping he'll get to the same conclusion that I did. Suddenly his eyes widened and he sent a quick glance at my stomach then back to my face.

"Holy shit!" Dean said before he looked like he was going to pass out.

"Dean, breathe, I'm not even sure if Cas is right or not. Until we actually know, you can't pass out on me, and you can't tell anyone, especially my dad, unless you want to get hurt and me to be told to leave by force." I said as I grabbed his arm.

"Right we should find out soon." Dean said before kissing me and getting in the car, I followed him a few seconds later.

"Why are you driving the speed limit? You never drive this slow. It had better not be because of what the doctor said." I said before looking at the odometer quickly.

"I just need time to wrap my head around this whole baby thing Allie, and because bobby and Sam aren't quiet finished demon proofing the motel room yet. They need a little bit more time." Dean lied, still looking out the front window.

"Oh. De, I'm kind of scared, I mean what if something happens?" I asked as I rubbed my arms, suddenly cold.

"Nothings going to happen, I promise. Everything is going to be fine. Do you want to tell Sam and your dad now or wait?" Dean asked as he reached for one of my hands.

"We can tell dad and Sammy." I replied as I gave him my hand and smiled before I turned on the tape player to hear 'Don't fear the Reaper' by Blue Oyster Cult. Dean smiled as I started singing quietly, then after a few seconds I was singing over top of the music, causing Dean to laugh as he continued to drive the speed limit all the way back to the motel.

"Close your eyes." Dean said as we got out of the Impala.

"Why?" I asked, as I looked at him, to see his eyes twinkling in excitement.

"Because I said so, please close your eyes!" Dean pleaded before I sighed in defeat and complied.

"Just don't let me fall and hurt myself." I said before Dean walked me towards the motel room.

"I won't, I promise." Dean whispered in my ear before I was gently lifted into the room.

"Alright you can open your eyes now." Dean said before I opened my eyes to a dark room.

"SURPRISE!" three voices said as the lights turned on to show my dad, Sam and Cas.

"Oh my—wow. What's this for?" I asked as I looked at everyone, in confusion.

"Happy birthday Allie. How does it feel to be 26?" Sam asked as he gave me a hug.

"Umm, oh god I totally forgot it was my birthday. I feel great, considering." I said looking at Dean then my dad.

"Considering what?" my dad asked looking angrily at Dean.

"Well let's see shall we. My father tried to forcibly remove me from my boyfriend, only then we found out that he was being possessed. Then Sam got mad at me for killing someone who was betraying and using him. Cas told me my mother had died, even though I already knew about that and finally Dean drove the freaking speed limit all the way here!" I explained, keeping my temper tampered down.

"Oh." My dad said before Sam handed me a beer.

"No thanks Sammy, I really shouldn't. Cas thanks for the hint earlier, it really helped." I said giving Cas a hug.

"You're welcome. Lou says happy birthday." Cas said, using my nickname for Lucifer, causing me to look at him quickly.

"Lou? You can talk to him!" I asked as I gave my dad a one armed hug.

"Yes, he says not to worry about Lilith and the seals, she won't succeed, and even if she does not to worry, he's only after one person." Cas explained before I caught Dean looking sheepish while Sam glared at him.

"Chill Sam, Lou's after Raphael, not any human. Because Raphael sent Lou down there." I explained while looking at Castiel for confirmation.

"I take it Lou is Lucifer?" my dad asked before Cas nodded.

"You two need to sit down somewhere." Dean said changing the topic and sending a quick look my way.

"What for?"

"Just sit down daddy, you're going to need to." I said before my dad joined Sam on the edge of the bed.

"Well?" Sam asked motioning for us to go ahead.

"Sammy, you're going to be an Uncle!"

"Daddy, you're going to be a Grandpa!" I said to my dad at the same time that Dean told Sammy.

"Whoa, one at a time!"

"I'm pregnant." I sated while Dean wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What!" my dad yelled as he stood.

"Dad, please breathe, I don't need you having a heart attack on me! You're going to be a grandpa." I repeated, as I rested against Dean's chest.

"I am breathing, and I won't have a heart attack. How long have you two been together?" my dad asked looking at the two of us.

"Um about a month. Chill dad, we didn't jump right into everything, we took it slow for years. Not to mention we've known each other for years. We love each other." I explained, hoping my dad would understand and leave this alone.

"Oh alright, but you hurt her boy, and I'll skin you alive." My dad threatened before Sam started to laugh his ass off. I reached behind Dean and grabbed a pillow, then threw it at Sam's head.

"Ow what was that for?" Sam asked as he rubbed his head while Bobby and Dean started laughing.

"For laughing at your brother being threatened." I explained gently smacking Dean's chest, causing him to shut up.

"Come on, let's eat cake. I'm hungry!" I admitted causing everyone to laugh, including Cas.

"You're so having a boy!" Sam joked before Bobby agreed, and Cas just smiled.

"I want a girl!" Dean said, surprising me. I nodded my head in complete agreement, before Bobby gave me a piece of cake and a beer, which I handed straight to Dean.

"Do we have any—Oh good!" I said as Dean handed me the milk.

"It's good for you." Dean joked before I smiled and took a gulp of milk.

"Uh, suddenly I don't feel very good.' I said before I rushed to the bathroom and promptly threw up my lunch.

"Babe, you okay?" Dean asked through the door, while I prayed to the porcelain god.

"Yeah just fine. Remind me to kill you later." I mumbled before the door opened and Dean walked into the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry baby, I wish this wasn't happening to you." Dean said handing me a cold wash cloth.

"Thanks De. This will blow over soon, I'll live I swear." I promised as I wiped my face and reached to brush my teeth. Dean looked at me in confusion.

"What are you doing Tori?" Dean asked as he intercepted me.

"Trying to brush my teeth." I said pushing him out of my way, before I realized that even with him against the wall there wasn't enough room for me to get to the sink without touching him. I smiled slightly and walked up to him, gently brushing against him which caused him to groan lightly as he exhaled.

"Breathe Dean, just breathe. Dad and Sam can share the room if you want." I said before I actually started brushing my teeth.

"I'll go and get another room. Dean said before leaving the bathroom, while I smiled knowingly around my toothbrush.

"Do you know why Dean rushed out of the bathroom Tori?" Sam asked when I came out of the bathroom.

"Not a clue. Why?" I asked, pretending to be completely innocent.

"The boy practically ran out the door, then he headed towards check in." my dad explained before I noticed Dean unlocking the Impala.

"I'll go ask him." I said before walking quickly out the door, then straight to the Impala, right before Dean slipped into the backseat.

"Should I ask?" I asked from outside the car, scaring Dean.

"Get in here, and talk to me." Dean said, opening the back door.

"Bossy much. Want me to drive somewhere more private? Or do you want to stay out here in the open?" I asked still outside the car.

"If you want to I don't care. I'm just relaxing." Dean said with a shrug. I closed the door and hopped into the front of the Impala.

"Buckle up Dean. We're going for a drive!" I said before I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, surprising Dean, who was thrown into the door.

"Christ Tori!" Dean yelled before I giggled.

"I told you too buckle up." I replied before Dean sent me a super quick glare.

"Where are you going? Slow down! You're going to wreck us!" Dean yelled when he saw the odometer. Suddenly I hit the brakes, causing him to hit the back of my seat.

"Either put your seat belt on up here or back there. I don't really care, just do it or get out!" I said angrily before Dean reluctantly crawled over the seat and sat beside me, with his seat belt on.

"By the way, the only way I'd wreck us is if you really piss me off, so I'll drive he damn car off a cliff." I told him, causing him to shut up fast.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked as I slowed down and pulled into an area surrounded by trees, with a lake off to one side.

"Somewhere secluded. I'm going for a walk maybe a swim, you can stay here or join me if you want." I said as I got out of the car, pulling off my t-shirt at the same time.

"We should get back, your dad and Sam are probably flipping out because we left." Dean said before I sat up and looked at him.

"I agree, but first I would like to show you something. Something only a few people have seen, but it is fairly large." I said, not realizing how that sounded. Dean looked at me with a wary expression.

"Uh, okay. Since I defiantly know you're not a guy, my ego shouldn't be bruised, much." Dean joked before I stood and walked a few feet away.

"Hey-! Where are you going?" Dean asked before I looked over my shoulder and smiled.

"Just watch." I said before my wings appeared.

"Holy crap you have wings!" Dean exclaimed quietly as I watched the moonlight shine on my red wings, making the black tips shine with bits of silver, painfully reminding me of how I got the black tips. I laughed gently as I returned to his side.

"Yes I have wings. I just tend to keep them hidden from everyone. I'm the only angel with red wings that have black tips. I'm a special angel Dean." I explained shyly as I sat beside him, my wings still out in plain sight.

"Are these why there's never any room in my car?" Dean joked, making me smile and shake my head.

"Can I touch them?" Dean asked, hesitantly reaching out his hand.

"I've never had any human touch them before, but alright. Most angels don't like their wings being touched, let alone seen by humans or other angels." I explained before his hand brushed against my left wing, sending shivers down my spine and causing me to loose all train of thought. Suddenly his hand was gone.

"I'm sorry." Dean apologized.

"For what you didn't do anything. Your hand felt good on my wing. Would you like to see another trick I have?" I asked looking excited quickly.

"Sure—thing." Dean halted halfway through his sentence when he noticed that he was fully clothed.

"You were starting to get cold." I explained when he looked at me with a confused and shocked expression on his face.

"How'd you know, I didn't say anything?" Dean asked as he placed his hands in the pockets of his worn leather jacket.

"Okay, I showed you two of my tricks." I admitted sheepishly, while a blush crept over my face.

"You dressed us, and read my mind! You can't disappear whenever you want, like Cas, can you?" Dean asked, reaching out to pet my wing.

"No, in fact I don't even like that, but I can sense angels who are coming to see us, so I'll warn you next time." I said before Dean nodded and I suddenly hid my wings from him.

"Hey!"

"We have a problem. Get in the Impala now!" I said as I silently called Cas, and told him to take Dean back to the motel room, along with the Impala, as Raphael arrived, his black wings and reddish brown eyes, radiating anger. I waited to till Dean was gone to turn to one of my younger brothers.

"What do you want Raphael? Going to smite me, then sent me to see Lucifer?" I asked with a smile.

"You showed a human your wings. That is against angel law." Raphael stated anger still evident in his eyes.

"Yeah, so? He's my, well for lack of better wording, my mate. He can know everything I do and see everything I see. You know my code is different then yours. Now I suggest you go back home and follow orders like a good little angel." I said, giving him a glare.

"You're code may be different from the rest of us, but be careful, your code may be taken like Lucifer's was, sister." Raphael warned before he disappeared.

"Bloody fuck! I'm so lucky I didn't get my ass kicked." I muttered, not sensing Cas arrive.

"Yes you were. By the way, Dean is swearing up a storm back at the motel." Cas said surprising me.

"Cas have you ever shown Dean or Sam your wings, or anyone else for that matter?" I asked, turning to him.

"No, not even the other angels see each others wings anymore. Humans aren't allowed, it is against angel law." Cas explained while looking at me, as if he was confused.

"oh okay. Can you take me back to the motel, please. By the way thank you for taking the Impala with Dean." I said as it stared to rain. Cas nodded before he placed a hand on my shoulder and we disappeared.

"Dammit Bobby! Why the hell would she do that?" Dean asked looking at my father.

"maybe it was because someone was coming and she didn't want you hurt-!"

"I can take care of myself Sam!"

"Not against Raphael you can't." Bobby said, considering Cas had mentioned that Dean was back, because Raphael had showed up.

"Raphael, as in the Raphael who sent Lucifer to hell? One of Allie's bad ass angel brothers?" Dean asked Bobby.

"Raphael isn't a bad ass, he's a wimp, who follows every single order given. Sending Lucifer to hell was something he did against orders, but because Raphael is one arch angel below myself and Michael, nothing happened to him. Lucifer is higher than both of us, he was as high as any angel could go. He had God's ear. I was to take his place if anything happened to him, but Michael and I refused to. We said that the only angel worthy to have God's ear was the one who had been sent away for loving him to much." I explained as I walked into the room, shaking my wet hair out of my face.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked, rushing to my side.

"Yes I'm fine, just cold and wet, but fine. Could you maybe make me a hot drink please?" I asked before I was suddenly dry.

"Thanks Cas." My dad said before Cas shook his head.

"That wasn't me."

"Then who?"

"Not who, Lou!" I exclaimed as I felt a rush of heat enclose around my body, as if in a hug.

"Lucifer dried you? Why?" Sam asked carefully.

"Because he's my brother, and I loved him. I should go and see him soon. We have things to speak of." I explained looking pointedly at Cas.

"No way! You're not going anywhere! You're freaking pregnant!" Dean and my dad objected right before the heat turned ice cold and I felt myself being pulled straight towards Lucifer.

"Be right back!" I yelled before I disappeared right before Dean threw a punch at a pillow.

"Hello Lucifer." I said looking straight into the nice warm smile of my first love.

"Rosalie, how are you feeling?" Lucifer asked, his ice blue eyes turning into warm amber.

"A little cold, the frigid air isn't good for me Lou." I reminded him an instant before the cold air disappeared.

"Sorry Rose." Lucifer apologized quickly.

"No I'm sorry Lou. I should have tried to get to you harder than I did. I should have stopped Raphael from sending you down here." I apologized my hazel turning to deep purple. Lucifer placed a hand on my stomach and smiled.

"if he hadn't then you wouldn't have this wonderful gift." He said with a smile and a tear in his eyes as he reminded me that only a few angels can have children with other angels.

"I know." I admitted as a tear escaped from my hard exterior.

"I'm not angry, you know. After all this time I understand why you fell and were born with only half of you power." Lucifer explained as he wiped away my tear.

"I thought that if I fell then maybe, just maybe they'd send me down here. Instead I was reborn as half of what I had been. I haven't told Dean yet, I'm afraid of what he'll say. I love him Lou, almost as much as I love you." I admitted quietly.

"Then you should tell him, all of them including our dear friend Castiel. If they don't believe or understand I'll know, and I'll help them understand, without force. Castiel should remember you from his childhood though, Rose. Now you should get back, otherwise Raphael will be down here for you. Take care of this child, angel." Lucifer said before he kissed me on my forehead and I disappeared, reappearing in the motel room, scaring all the boys, including Cas.

"Thank God!" my dad whispered as Dean crushed me to him.

"Everyone sit down. I need to explain something to you." I said after giving everyone a hug. They looked at me weirdly but they sat down anyways.

"Baby what's wrong?" Dean asked as he looked scared.

"I just need to explain why I call Lucifer, Lou, even though I've never met him. So just sit and listen. Please.

"Long before Lucifer was sent to live in hell, he fell in love. I'm sure you either remember her or there are stories of her right Cas? Anyways Lucifer fell in love with another angel, an angel who was special. You see there are very few angels that can have a child with another angel.

"So Lucifer fell in love with a very special angel. The angel had blood red wings, which sparkled in the daylight. That angel's name was Rosalie, but Lucifer was known to call her Rose or Angel, and she always called him Lou. On a night that Rose and Lucifer were going to disappear from Heaven and live as humans, Lucifer was sent to live in Hell, while Rose watched, unable to break free from Raphael's hold on her. Raphael killed Rosalie's love in front of her eyes, and then laughed. After many centuries of being alone, Rose fell from Heaven, just like she had planned to do with Lucifer, praying that she would be reunited with her love, only she wasn't.

"When Rose fell, she fell sometime in June 1978 and exactly nine months later, she was reborn as a half-angel, half-human." I explained knowing that if Cas had paid attention in the history before Lucifer being sent to Hell, he'd understand.

"Okay why do we need to know this?" Sam asked me.

"My middle name is Rosalie for a reason Sam. I'm Rosalie. I'm Lucifer's first love." I exclaimed as anger flickered in Dean's eyes. My dad looked at me in disbelief.

"You can't be Rose." Cas stated before I sighed.

"Dean I told you I was a special angel, I'm the only angel with red wings and black tips. The only angels who had even seen my wings before were my parents, Lucifer and Cas when he was a very small child." I said as I showed one of my wings, getting a gasp from Sam and Cas.

"Angelia always said you were named for a reason." My dad said as he shook his head.

"Lia really was my mother, when I turned 13 I started to remember my past, which is why she took me. On the night of my 13th birthday I got my wings. Any half-angel, half-human never gets wings. Mom didn't want you to know, at the time. Michael told me about mom, she died protecting her children."

"Children!"

"Michael is my full angel brother." I explained afraid to look at Dean, but I forced myself to, and what I saw made me want to fall all over again. I got tears in my eyes as I realized how upset he was.

"I should have told all of you before, but I was afraid of how'd you react; only there was a little less tears on my part. I'm going to go, send Cas for me when you want me to come back." I said before I call for Lucifer to make me disappear. I disappeared at the exact moment Dean jumped up and rushed to me.

"Lou, he hates me!" I cried into Lucifer's shoulder. Lucifer didn't say anything he just continued to rub my back.

"He's angry that I didn't tell him sooner. I didn't want him to think of me like he does of Cas. He calls angels dicks with wings, well the male ones at least." I hiccupped as I leaned away and wiped the tears away.

"He was angry Rose, he's human he has different emotions than we do."

"We don't have any, not since you were sent down here. I found out when I tried to talk to Michael about getting you back up there, and out of here. It's part of the reason I fell." I explained as I stretched my wings, surprising Lucifer.

"What happened to your gorgeous wings?"

"They changed after I fell, I'm marked. I'm not as beautiful as I was." I said quietly, before Lucifer shook his head.

"Dean thinks you're gorgeous." Lucifer said looking behind me.

"How do you know?" I said, looking at him suddenly.

"Because I can hear him, he's practically screaming it." Lucifer admitted before I looked behind him.

"He doesn't love me anymore Lou. Maybe I should stay down here with you." I thought out loud, as Lucifer shook his head, his black hair moving with his head.

"He still loves you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he wouldn't be back down here otherwise." Lucifer said nodding his head towards something behind me. I spun to find myself looking into Dean's emerald green eyes.

"Dean! How'd you get down here?" I asked running to him, only to stop halfway.

"Why are you here?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion, causing Lucifer to laugh.

"Because I would like you to come back, and I don't know, I just did. One second I was telling Cas to bring you back and the next I saw you crying. Baby I'm sorry I upset you. Please forgive me and come home." Dean pleaded closing the distance between us. I turned to Lucifer who was smiling.

"You brought him here didn't you?" I gasped as Lucifer nodded.

"Just let me say good-bye first. I'll meet you up there. I promise." I said to Dean who nodded, before he disappeared.

"I'll always love you angel, but I want you to be happy Rose. I always do. You're happiness comes first to me. It always has. Now go on back, he needs you as much as you need him." Lucifer said before I saw Cas talking to Sam in the motel room.

"Dean! She's back!" Sam yelled before he gave me a hug. Dean came running out of the bathroom, shaving cream covering his face, and a razor in hand.

"There is no way I'm kissing Santa Claus." I joked before I passed my hand over his face, both shaving and getting rid of the shaving cream at the same time. Then I kissed him senseless.

"Nice shave babe." He whispered as he rested his forehead against mine.

"How do you think I'm always so smooth?" I joked with a smile.

"Oh really?" Dean asked before realizing I still had my wings out, and bent slightly in wards.

"Hey Allie, where'd you get this symbol from?" Sam asked pointing to the black symbol at the base of my wings. I looked and smiled sadly at Dean.

"What?" he asked.

"Turn around." I said knowing that he had the same symbol in the same spot. Dean turned around and I lifted his shirt so I was looking at his back, to see the same symbol.

"Lou gave it to us. It's his blessing and it means that we'll be together as long as Lou's alive, and as long as Michael keeps Raphael in check. So pretty much forever." I explained before I hid my wings and showed the red and black symbol now on my shoulders, to my dad, Sam and Cas.

"Wow can every angel do that?" Sam asked.

"Only Lucifer, Michael and Allie can, although they can only do it if they know that the love will last." Cas explained.

"Actually Rosalie could do it. I'm not sure Allie can." I said as Dean held me close. Cas nodded before he looked distance. I knew that look very well, Lucifer had gotten that look right before Raphael had attacked us, and it meant serious trouble.

"Everyone you need to leave now. Raphael and Zachariah are—Crap!" I said before two males arrived, both looking pissed.

"Hold it! We're taking this outside, not in here!" I said before Cas agreed. After we were outside I placed myself in front of Sam, Dean and my dad, with my red wings spread out making sure that they were protected.

"This is impossible!" Zachariah gasped staring at my wings.

"Hello Zachariah, good to see Raphael picked someone easy for me to send back." I stated, instantly recognizing the angel from his childhood.

"You expect me to strip Rosalie of her wings! She's the most powerful angel, next to Lucifer. Absolutely not, do it yourself Raphael, but remember that if Michael was to ever find out then there will be trouble." Zachariah said before he left, giving me a quick nod.

"Strip her of her wings? You can't do that you asshole!"

"Dean stop, he can hurt you to hurt me. Please stop!" I begged before Raphael threw everyone, except Cas, myself and surprisingly Dean.

"How?" Raphael gasped still holding Sam and my dad against a wall.

"Lucifer gave the two of us a gift. Maybe you should look at my wings." I suggested as I broke Raphael's grip and both men came off the wall.

"Impossible! These symbols haven't existed since before Lucifer was in Hell!" Raphael gasped before disappearing.

"Should I ask?" Sam asked.

"These symbols also stop angels and other supernatural beings from using you like a doll." Cas explained his eyes turning to amber.

"Lou! I hope you asked Cas first." I reprimanded my brother.

"He said it was alright, just not all the time." Lou said before placing a similar mark on Sam and Bobby.

"Now you're the same." Lou said before Cas took over again.

"He says good-bye." Cas said as his eyes turned back to normal.

"Thanks Cas." I answered before giving him a hug.

"You're welcome." Dean can we have some noise? I could really use Metallica at this point." I said before Cas turned on the music, loud enough for us but sound proofed the entire motel.

Four hours later I'm dancing on the Impala, well not really, I'm actually floating about four inches in the air, while Sam and my dad went for food and milk.

"So black glitters silver in the moonlight, what about in sunlight? Anything good?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Wait till it's actually daytime and you'll see." I said still dancing to ACDC's Highway to Hell

"You know, if you weren't part angel, or with me, you'd make one hell of a stripper." Dean stated before I started swaying even more, only I was to clod to strip.

"Come here, we're wait inside the car, you look like you're freezing." Dean stated before I jumped off the bonnet and sauntered into his arms, where he wrapped his jacket around me.

"My fingers are numb." I stated as I rubbed my hands together.

"Cas can you go and check on Sam and Bobby, and maybe grab something warm for Allie to drink, just not coffee. Please?" Dean asked as he got me in the backseat, before starting the car and joining me.

"Did you just ask Cas for help?" I asked in complete amazement while snuggling closer to him.

"Yes I did. You're pregnant; I'm not leaving you anywhere, alone. Ever." Dean said as he hugged me tight.

"Love you." I said quietly as I started to fall asleep, thanks to the sound of Dean's heartbeat.

"Love you to babe." Dean said right before I drifted to sleep.

"Hey babe, wake up, breakfast is here and it sunny outside!" Dean's voice hinted as I stretched both my arms and a wing.

"Holy shit it glitters gold!" Dean whispered in amazement.

"Huh? Oh yeah, um, could you open the other door please?" I asked as my right wing started to ache.

"Sam open the other door, and stay out of the way." Dean warned before I was able to stretch my right wing.

"Thanks." I sighed happily, and relaxed against the backseat.

"Hungry?" Dean asked before my stomach turned and I hid my wings before I rushed as far away from the car as I could, before I finally got sick.

"Babe you okay?" Dean asked as he caught up with me, and held my hair. I nodded to afraid to say something.

"Just breathe through it baby."

"I am breathing through it!" I snapped before Dean held out a glass of milk for me.

"You read my mind." I added with a smile.

"Nope it's what you're craving. Cas explained that you'd want milk often." Dean explained with a smile.

"OH, do we have any ice cream?" I asked suddenly itching for ice cream.

"Uh, no but Sam and Bobby got the SOB, so we're heading out. Cas is meeting us later." Dean explained before I downed my milk.

"Then let's go, but no burgers in the car. I don't think you want me getting sick all over the leather." I muttered as I stood to see a mass of black heading our way.

"We've got to go!" I said as I ran towards the car.

"Sam get in! Bobby let's go!" Dean yelled as he followed me to the car.

"You two get in and go! I'll call Cas! De I'll be fine I promise!" I said opening my wings, which halted the demon's long enough for Sam, Dean and my dad to get a start on the ay out of town.

"Ah finally, we meet the woman Lucifer will claim as his queen." One of the demons said, his eyes running over my body.

"Actually he won't. He and I made a deal." I said pulling my wings in and hidden, right before one of the demons reached for them.

"Touch my wings and not even Lucifer will be able to get you out of the pit." I stated glaring at the demon, my eyes turning red.

"What are you?" the first demon asked.

"Lucifer's first love and I'm damn dangerous. Don't piss me off." I warned causing the demons to back off a bit.

"I can see why Lucifer wants—."

"That's it." I said opening my wings and sending every last demon back to Hell, further than Lucifer.

"Hey where we headed?" I asked popping into the backseat of the Impala, scaring both boys but keeping the car on the road.

"What the hell? I thought you couldn't do that?" Dean asked as he looked at me in the mirror.

"Normally I can't. I just did suddenly and I feel kind of different." I explained, not noticing how little emotion was in my tone.

"Cas!" Dean yelled suddenly.

"Yes?"

"She's losing emotions and she just popped into the back seat." Sam said as Dean pulled the Impala over.

"I am not!" I said rather emotionlessly, my eyes widened in shock.

"Dean let Sam drive. Sit beside Allie. Allie put out a wing." Cas commanded before we followed his instructions, and Sam started to drive,

"Why is my wing partly out Cas?"

"Dean pet it." Sam said, suddenly clueing into why Cas had commanded us to do something.

"What?"

"Angels don't let anyone touch their wings because it gives them human emotions. Pet. Her. Damn. Wing." Cas commanded through clenched teeth, before Dean gently placed his hand on my wing. Suddenly I stopped him.

"Cas we should wait till there's a place we can stay the night." I reminded my brother, who instantly agreed.

"Why are you waiting?" Sam asked after Cas disappeared.

"Um, human touch, no that's not right. TO me, Dean's touch is like fire it spreads through my body until well I need to sedate the fire." I explained while trying to keep from laughing and blushing.

"Huh?"

"My God Sammy, she needs sex after I touch her wings, or a fight." Dean added with a cheeky smile that was so Dean.

"Oh." Was all Sam said before turning on music. Dean rested his hand on my stomach, where unknown to us, the fate of humanity and the angels rested.

I must have fallen asleep because Dean was talking to Sam about how worried he was.

"Dean she'll be fine. She just needs you right. She always will." I heard Sam say before I shifted in the seat.

"I know she'll be fine. I know she'll get her emotions back. I'm worried about the baby. What if I'm not a good father, what if I'm really bad. What if Allie hates me so much after the baby's born that they leave and I never see them again. What if she—."

"Dean enough with the, what if's. You'll be a great father, you won't be bad. Allie won't hate you and she would never take the baby away from you. And the angels are afraid of her, they're not coming anywhere near us." Sam said gently reassuring his older brother, something that he never got to do before.

"But look at how dad raised us, what if I turn out like him?" Dean asked and suddenly I understood why he was so upset. He didn't want to be like John.

"He's right Dean. I'd never do any of that to you, and you'll be a great father, nothing like John was to you two. You have me and Cas to help, maybe even Lou." I muttered from my position against the door.

"See De, you'll do fine." Sam said.

"Alright you two win."

"Plus I love and have faith in you. By the way, I'd love an actual bed, not to mention a pillow." I muttered as I looked at Dean.

"We're almost to a motel, so keep you're panties on." Sam joked as he looked in the mirror.

"But I don't want to keep them on anymore, I can have more fun without them." I answered causing Dean to laugh, and Sam to look extremely awkward, with the situation.

"Pretty please will you keep your panties on?" Dean asked as he brushed some hair out of my face.

"Only if you promise that we can get our own room, and I can ravish you to my hearts content." I answered before Sam coughed and Dean started laughing again.

"I promise. Sammy, how long until we get back to civilization." Dean asked turning to his brother, who was completely focused on the road.

"Uh—."

"Cas is coming, so is another angel, we need to pull over so we can talk." I said quickly, sensing Cas and Michael, along with another angel. Sam pulled the Impala over to the shoulder, my dad quickly following.

"Why'd we stop?" Bobby asked after we got out of the cars.

"Just wait. They need to find a vessel first. Dammit! Dean can Michael borrow you for a few minutes, please?" I asked when Cas telepathically told me Michael needed a specific vessel.

"Uh sure, but only this time." Dean said before Cas and another angel arrived, followed by a white light, which hesitated before entering Dean's body.

"Hello Michael." I said giving Dean—Michael—a hug.

"Rosalie, Dean is fairly upset that you didn't warn him, how uncomfortable it would be to have me in his body." Michael said in an emotionless tone. I nodded in understanding before looking pointedly at the other angel.

"I apologize. Allie, Sam, Bobby this is Gabriel. He has temporarily replaced you, Rose, until you decide to come back. " Michael explained before Gabriel nodded in acknowledgement.

"Congratulations, you now have a permanent job." I said with and honest smile, surprising my father, Sam, and all three angels.

"Michael what are you two here for? I can tell Dean's trying to get back in control." I said looking straight into Dean's green eyes.

"Raphael is trying to kill you." Gabriel explained, shooting a quick look at my abdomen then back to my eyes.

"Yeah, because him trying to strip her of her wings isn't trying to kill her." Dean said sarcastically.

"Sorry, he wished to put a word in." Michael apologized once Dean relinquished control again.

"That'll just make me human. He has to kill me with a specific weapon, which he can only get—."

"He did. Only Lucifer didn't know that it was for killing any of us. Raphael stole it, Lucifer is not protecting you, Dean, Sam, Bobby, Cas and Michael." Gabriel explained noticing that my anger was started to rise, quickly.

"He what! Why would protect Bobby, myself and Dean?" Sam asked clearly not understanding.

"Dean's being protected because he's bound to Allie. You and Bobby are they're family, if either of you got hurt, they'd be devastated. That is why you two are protected. The four of us, including Allie, are virtually impossible to kill." Cas explained speaking for the first time since all three angels arrived.

"We must go. Gabriel or I will check in periodically, but mine will be telepathic. It seems your boyfriend isn't pleased with sharing his body, unless it's with you, in a sexual way." Michael said causing me to look at him in shock before both he and Gabriel disappeared, leaving Dean to look at Bobby like he was truly frightened, but Bobby was looking at my expression laughing like crazy.

"Come on Juniors hungry." I muttered as I stretched my wings quickly, also letting my eyes to go from Hazel to a vibrant green.

"Uh, Allie your eyes." Cas hinted before I turned them to a mischievous purple.

"I know Cas."

"What do you know?" Dean asked as he wrapped his hands gently into my wings, causing me to shiver slightly.

"That my eyes are differed." I replied as I turned my head to look at him over my shoulder.

'Holy—."

"Chill, I can change my eye color to reflect my mood, and right now I feel down right mischievous, hence the purple." I explained as he spun me around to look at him.

"What's a happy mood?" he asked clearly curious. I laughed causing my eyes to change to vibrant green again.

"Blue is sad. Yellow is energetic. Red is pissed. Orange is excited about something. Lavender is when I'm daydreaming. Green is happy. Magenta tends to show up if I'm speaking with Lucifer, Cas or Michael. Turquoise is when I'm healing myself or someone else. Violet is when I'm meditating. White is when I'm in pain or sending demon's back to Hell. You need to stay away from me when my eyes are black, because that means that I'm going to seriously hurt something, or someone, most likely Raphael." I explained as my eyes became a mixture of every color except but white and black.

"What about all of them mixed?" Sam asked as he brushed past us.

"Complete and total control over every emotion." I heard Cas say before Dean helped me into the car, thankfully I had hid my wings. Dean then walked to the driver's side and started the car.

"Let's go junior and I are hungry!" Dean said before everyone got in a car and we left.

"So what are we going to do? Allie?" Sam asked looking at me to see that my eyes were black and white.

"Uh, Sam, just leave her alone. She's obviously getting mad at someone—."

"Dean she's bleeding!" Sam interrupted quickly.

"Son of a—!" I gasped as I pulled my t-shirt off and padded it against my shoulder.

"Dean get back here now, I need you're help!" I said as I drove the car with my mind.

"I can't I'm driving!" Dean objected before trying to turn the wheel, but the car stayed straight.

"Look out Sam; I'm switching with you—."

"Just get back here! I'm bleeding all over the damn leather!" I yelled before Dean climbed over the backseat and Sam climbed into the driver's seat at the same time the phone rang.

"Hey Bobby, look I'm a little—."

"You better not be trying to score with my daughter! Why'd you climb over the seat boy, couldn't it wait till—?"

"Look Bobby I'm a little busy trying to stop Allie from bleeding to death, I'll fill you in when we get to a motel alright?" Dean interrupted my father, who mumbled a quick alright, before Dean hung up.

"Put as much pressure on this as you can. I can't heal and put pressure on this at the same time." I explained quickly before Dean replaced my hand and more pressure was applied.

"Holy crap! That hurts!" I screamed suddenly as a sharp pain went through my shoulder and more blood flowed through my wadded t-shirt.

"Call Cas." I demanded before my eyes went black with bits of white.

"Cas!" I heard Dean call before anger completely took over my mind.

"_Can't do much while I've got you in this can you Rose?" Raphael asked as he dug the blade straight to the hilt, right into my heart, luckily I could continue to heal that._

"_Hmm, don't want to talk do we. Well maybe this will get some words from you." Raphael said to himself, as he manifested another dagger, only this one was long enough to lodge itself into my spinal cord. Raphael aimed for my abdomen and let his arm fall, placing the damn dagger into my body, causing me to scream in pain and anger._

"_Try and heal that thing, you call a child." Raphael prompted, but I couldn't move, I was completely paralyzed._

"_You asshole, when I get out of this nightmare, I'm going to kill you, before Lucifer gets the chance." I promised, my eyes turning completely black in rage._

"Cas she's got another one!" Sam yelled as he saw more blood flow from my stomach. They had moved me from the car to a nearby field, while Raphael beat the crap out of me.

"Cas the baby." Dean stated as he applied pressure to the wound, blood rushing through his fingers.

"It's fine. She's protecting it from harm." Bobby said as he saw my eyes place flecks of amber in the black.

"Amazing!" Cas gasped as Sam moved the wadded t-shirt from over my heart.

"What? How is the love of my life being hurt and practically bleeding to death, amazing? Is that a knife?" Dean asked when a knife suddenly showed up, straight threw my heart.

"The knife has gone straight through her heat, yet it still in one piece and beating." Cas explained before Dean pulled the knife out and looked at it.

"Whose knife is this?" he asked, holding it up for Cas to see.

_I tried not to gasp as the knife pulled itself out, leaving me bleeding but my heart was still intact._

"_Dean?" I gasped as I tried to breathe, but I knew I had to get the other knives out first._

"_What's that Rose? You want Dean to watch while I kill you, just like you did when I sent your first love to Hell?" Raphael asked before I saw Dean kneeling beside me, his hand placing pressure on my stomach wound._

"_What the Hell? Allie! It's okay Cas is working on bring you back, so is Lou, he's helping you." Dean said as soon as he noticed me._

"_Welcome to the party Dean, why don't you watch from over there." Raphael stated before Dean was thrown across the room, to the exact spot that Raphael had held m when he sent Lucifer to Hell._

"_You're protection doesn't work up here Dean. I'm much more powerful than both you and Rosalie." Raphael stated as Dean struggled to get free of Raphael's hold._

"_Go ahead Raphael kill me. It'll just piss Lou off even more, along with Michael, Cas, Dean, Sam, and my dad. You know if I wanted to I could give my grace to any of those three. So kill me, make yourself happy. End your century's long unhappiness. Get rid of me, the only female angel, you couldn't get." I taunted before coughing up blood._

"_Allie!" Dean yelled as I started convulsing in unbearable pain._

"_Stop whining. You human's annoy me." Raphael stated before I screamed and arched my back in pain._

"Cas where the fuck is my brother and why is Allie look like she's in unbearable pain!" Sam yelled as he shook the angel, not noticing that his eyes were a different color.

"Samuel, please stop shaking me, I'm trying to find her." Castiel said before Sam noticed the amber eyes instead of blue.

"Lucifer?" Bobby asked as he released me for a split second.

"Yes now, make sure she doesn't hurt you. Samuel where is Dean?" Lucifer asked as he looked for Dean's strong aura.

"With Allie, I assume. We can't be sure yet, he just disappeared. Can you sense him or Allie, I mean Rosalie?" Sam asked before Lucifer smiled slightly.

"Yes I can sense her, but barely she is hardly holding on, she keeps saying Raphael." Lucifer said before Cas's mouth twisted into a grim line.

'_Dean can you hear me?'_

'_Lucifer?' _ Dean's voice rang I Lucifer's head.

'_Yes, may I borrow you for a moment or two?'_

'_To save Allie?'_ Dean asked, his anger leaking through.

'_Yes, to save her, you and your child.'_

'_Then feel free.'_ Dean said before Lucifer's eyes returned to amber.

"Cas will stay with you." Lucifer said before Cas returned to his body.

"_Enough Raphael." Dean said before Lucifer slipped into his body._

"_What are you going to do if I don't, human?" Raphael asked, not paying attention to him, as he fell from Raphael's grip._

"_I'm hardly human Raphael. Now stop hurting Rose." Lucifer said before throwing Raphael against the wall, holding onto his throat._

"_Impossible. He can't be your vessel and Michael's." Raphael choked as I stopped screaming and convulsing in pain._

"_He's not my vessel, he asked for my help. You're lucky I only promised to save Rose and this man's body and soul; otherwise you'd be dead by now." Lucifer said before he knocked Raphael, surprised by Dean's strength for a human._

"_Lou." I coughed as I tried to pull the sword out from my stomach, but failed because of the amount of blood that I'd lost._

"_I'm here Rose. This may hurt angel." Lucifer warned before pulling the sword out. I screamed but quickly quieted as Lucifer healed all of my wounds._

"_The baby, is it?" I choked, I couldn't finish my sentence, I was to afraid that Raphael had killed the baby._

"_Is fine. Now you need to get back to your body and father. I'll bring Dean." Lucifer said before gently kissing my forehead._

"Son of a—." I muttered as I tried to sit up, only to have a shooting pain go throughout my entire body.

"Allie! Thank God!"

"Actually thank Dean and Lucifer. Are they back yet?" I asked, looking for both my loves.

"Not yet, but I'm sure they'll be back in a few—."

"Allie!" Dean's voice yelled before I was stood up by my father, an instant before Dean picked me up and kissed me, well tried to, but refused to kiss him.

"Let him back Lou." I said, looking into my first love's amber eyes.

"Very well. I'm glad you're all safe. Be happy Rosalie. I'll always love you." Lucifer said before he left and Dean kissed me senseless.

"I love you." I whispered against Dean's lips, not knowing that Lucifer had been waiting for me to say that before actually leaving Dean's body.

"Love you to babe." Dean said, letting me know that it was really him.

"Okay, I really need to stretch so hang on." I said before my wings spread and we were lifted into the air.

"You're half naked and covered in blood." Dean said at the same time I told him he was covered in blood, causing us to laugh and I placed us back on the ground.

"Uh, is there a place somewhere close that has—never mind, Cas could you pop the cars to a motel, and I'll follow with everyone else?" I asked before Cas nodded and everyone disappeared, except for Dean and myself.

"Uh, that wasn't quiet what I had in mind, but it works." Dean stated with a laugh, before a key landed on my wing.

"Thanks Cas. It's better to try this with one person, not three." I admitted as Dean grabbed the key, his fingers brushing the sensitive part of my wing, causing me to moan in ecstasy, surprising Dean.

"You okay?" he asked as he feared I was moaning in pain.

"We need a bedroom, now!" I stated before we disappeared from the field and landing softly in the motel room, in what looked like the honeymoon suite. I left my wings out as I kissed Dean senseless.

DEAN POV

Allie surprised me by leaving her wings out and kissing me. I let her dictate the pace at the start, but when she locked the door with a flick of her hand I had to change it. I kissed her long, hard, taking all she would give, stoking the hunger. I feasted on her mouth, taking the kiss deeper. Allie went on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around my neck and arched her spine to bring me as close as possible. It was even close enough. We wanted, needed to be closer. I had to have her as close to me as humanly possible. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her against me and groaned when she shifted so she was practically straddling my hips, while standing.

ALLIE POV

I slid my hands down Dean's back, to his taunt, narrow hips, slipping my hands into his front pockets of his jeans and pulled him closer to me. I rotated my hips slowly, against his erection and moaned; knowing the sound alone would put him on the edge. Dean moved his hands from my hips and unhooked my bra and pulled it from my body, throwing it somewhere near the door. I removed my hands from Dean's jean's and placed them at the hem of his shirt, then very slowly and deliberately I slid my hands upwards, taking the shirt with me, breaking the kiss to pull the shirt over his head.

I kissed his mouth, and then I moved to his neck, his shoulder and took tiny nips at his flesh. The more I touched him, tasted him, the more aggressive I became. Driven by a primeval need that threatened my sanity, I couldn't stop. I finally reached for the button on his jeans and after a few quick flicks of my hand, he was free, his jeans and boxers around his ankles. Dean's hands made a trail of fire as they ran down my chest, straight to my jeans. He made quick work of the button and zipper, letting both my underwear and jeans fall to the floor.

"We *gasp* really *gasp* need *gasp* to *gaps* clean *gasp* all *gasp*the *gaps* blood* gasp*off* gasp* of* gasp *us." I said as his mouth made it's way down to my chest. Dean nodded ever so slightly before picking me up and carrying me into the bathroom. He set me on the cold tiled floor while he got the shower ready.

After we hopped in the shower and let the water cascade all over us, did I pick up where we left off. I wound my arms around him, and then I simply leaned into him, reached for the soap and lathered my hands. I spread the soap over the cords of his shoulders, down his powerful chest, taking extra care to swirl around his nipples. Teasing the silky curls of hair on his chest, I stroked his pectoral muscles and enjoyed it when they shivered under my fingers. I lathered the soap over his flat stomach, my hands drawing languid, sensual circles that made my skin tingle and my mouth go dry. Dean had the perfect body. Tight. Hard. Like a primed predator, getting ready to pounce, all tensed and wait to strike. I dipped my hands lower, ignoring his hardness, swirling the soap around his balls. Heavy, full, he tightened under my hands, and I heard him groan.

I dropped to my knees and took him in my mouth. Swirled my tongue over his velvet head and sensitive ridge and found a rhythm pleasing to both of us. He quivered as I seduced him with my mouth. The intimacy, and love, of the moment combined with my deepening feelings for him, which he returned ten-fold, urged me on. I felt him tense his entire body before he emptied himself into my mouth. I leaned against the shower wall after he'd finished and looked at him, with a smile in my eyes.

"I love you." He whispered before sliding to the floor, his eyes filled with lust and love.

"I love you to." I answered as I ran my hands through his short hair.

Eight amazing hours later, someone knocked on the door, waking me from my dreamless slumber.

"Coming." I muttered as the person knocked again. I crawled out of the warm bed and Dean's embrace, pulled on his t-shirt to answer the door.

"Were you still sleeping?" Sam asked as he looked at my rumpled clothing choice.

"Yeah. Uh what would you like?" I asked as I heard Dean roll over in the bed.

"Coffee for Dean, tea for you, and breakfast." Sam said as he handed me a very tightly closed bag, and two cups.

"Thanks. Um can you excuse me for a second?" I asked before thrusting everything back at him, and then proceeded to run into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

"Uh, sure thing." Sam said as he walked in, placed the food on the small coffee table and left, gently closing the door behind him. I finished getting sick and decided to brush my teeth.

"Sam?" I asked as I saw Dean still sleeping and the food on the coffee table with a small piece of paper beside them. I walked over to the coffee table and picked up the paper.

'_When you guys are ready to leave the room, meet us in my room. We need to start on the hunt in town.' _

_ Sammy_

'_P.S. Tell Dean to get his ass out of bed, its noon.'_

I read, smiling at Sam's final statement. I then proceeded to walk to the bed and kiss my man awake.

"Morning." He said, sleep still evident in his voice.

"It's noon. Food and coffee is on the table, stay away form my stupid tea." I grumbled as I pulled away from Dean.

"Get back here, you look completely bushed. Sam and Bobby can handle the research." Dean said before I shook my head.

"Get out of bed. Sam's orders not mine." I lied before I grabbed my bra off the floor and went to grab a pair of clean clothes from my bag.

"Fine, want a shower? We can share; I'll wash your back if you wash mine." Dean hinted, my response was a shake of my head.

Suddenly I felt arms slip around my waist, and a light kiss at the base of my neck.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked me quietly, I could tell he'd pulled his jeans on before coming up behind me.

"Nothing." I whispered before I slid my hand unconsciously to my stomach, remembering the sword Raphael had plunged into my body.

"Babe? You okay?" Dean asked me, clearly curious, but I only stepped away from him and shook my head.

"Allie is this about what happened with Raphael?" Dean asked as he walked up t me and gently spun me to face him.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked, looking at him with tears in my eyes.

"Do what, le Lucifer use me as a meat suit? To save you and the baby. If he hadn't you both would be dead right now." Dean explained before I looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Down here your body was bleeding out, even Cas couldn't save you. Hell until Lucifer showed up we didn't even know who had you, well Sam, Cas, and Bobby didn't, I was with you by then. You had a freaking sword straight through your stomach and another through your heart. We weren't even sure if you were alive until Cas said that even though the dagger went through your heart, it was still intact and beating. Hell when I pulled the damn thing out I was sure I'd lost you, but you continued to breathe, it was a freaking miracle." Dean explained before he crushed me to his chest, an instant before I started to cry.

"You can't let Lou use you again. Ever." I said through the tears.

"Why?"

"Because not long after I was born, the first prophecy was told—."

"That the one who broke the first seal would be the only one able to put Lucifer back in his cage. I know."

"Okay you know that part. Technically the only one strong enough to put Lucifer back in his cage is Michael or I. You're what the angels call Michael's sword, the weapon to bring Lucifer to an end. You're Michael's vessel, but he needs permission to enter your body. All angels do." I explained as I ran my hand over his chest with a feathered touch.

"Why me?"

"Because no other human is strong enough to contain him. I haven't seen any human that is as strong as you. You knocked Raphael out with a punch."

"Lucifer hit him, using my body."

"He's stuck in Hell, the only power he has while in the mind of a human is the ability to send them wherever he needs or wants to. The rest is all the human." I explained as Dean shook his head in disbelief.

"Ask Cas, he'll tell you exactly the same thing. Trust me, to be able to have Michael using you as a vessel isn't a bad thing. The angels can't touch you or hurt you. They couldn't even touch Alexander the Great because of Michael." I explained as Dean looked at me in surprise.

"Alexander the Great was used by one of the all high and mighty?" Dean asked while I fiddled with my hair.

"Yeah. Actually Cleopatra was my vessel for a few years, before I became to powerful for a human vessel. Lucifer was Marc Antony and Gaius Julius Caesar every so often." I admitted without a smile.

"Cleopatra? Really, apparently she was one hot babe." Dean said before I playfully slapped him on his chest.

"She was quiet beautiful, but very annoying. That was back before we needed permission t enter a human body." I told him before someone banged on the door.

"I'll get it, you finish getting dressed. By the way the skinny jeans you packed would look awesome on you." Dean said before I grabbed a one of his t-shirts and my jeans, then I walked quickly into the bathroom as Dean opened the bedroom door.

"Hey Sammy. Allie's just getting dressed then she'll be out and we'll—." I heard Dean stop suddenly before I heard a very loud thump on the floor.

"De?" I called as I pulled on his Metallica t-shirt, and quickly zipped up my jeans.

"De?" I asked again as I opened the door and saw Dean on the floor, completely unconscious.

"Oh, my god! De!" I yelled rushing to his side, before my world went black.

"Son of a—!" I mumbled before I opened my eyes and felt myself tied up to something.

'_So much for my bondage idea that I wanted to try with Dean.' _ I thought as I tried to break free.

"Oh, good you're awake." A voice said from somewhere in the dark.

"Who are you, because you're certainly not an angel." I stated as I pulled on my restraints.

"Don't bother, even if you get free of those, you can't leave that circle. Angel proofed honey." The voice said as I thought of Dean laying on the floor knocked out.

"Who are you?" I asked as I broke my bonds and called for Lucifer's help to break the angel's trap.

"one of many, you've sent back. Someone Lucifer trusts." The voice said again, sounding closer to me.

"Alistair, wonderful to see you again, why are you back up here. Thought you liked it downstairs?" I asked as I felt some of Lucifer's powers fill my body and increase mine.

"It's a pity that Lucifer doesn't want you anymore, otherwise we wouldn't be able to touch you, Dean, Sam or daddy. Now that you're first lover doesn't want you anymore, you might as well say good-bye to your life along with precious Dean, Sam and of course we can't forget daddy." Alistair said, completely distracted by his thoughts to even notice that my eyes were no longer hazel, but black with flecks of amber in them.

"So just because Lucifer doesn't want me anymore means, you're going to attack, unlike you've been doing all this time right? So what are you going to do, kill me or torture me first?" I asked before Alistair looked at me and smiled, still not noticing my eyes.

"Which do you think my darling girl? Didn't Dean tell you that he learned everything in Hell from me?" Alistair taunted, reminding me of one of the memories I'd seen in Dean's head, one from Hell. I pretended to think about what Alistair had said, before shooting my hand out and sent into the wall, before stepping out of the angels trap.

"What are you? That should have held you." Alistair gasped in complete astonishment. I simply laughed as I walked towards him.

"Didn't Lucifer tell you that everything I learned I learned from him? I'm just a half breed Alistair, the next time you intend on catching me, actually catch me." I said before Lucifer's powers left my body and I disappeared, leaving Alistair extremely confused and pissed off.

"Where the Hell is she?" Dean was yelling when I popped outside the motel room.

"I don't know Dean! I'm not a damn demon! I don't know where Alistair took her! Now let me go!" I heard Sam yell, probably looking at Bobby for help.

"Sorry Sam, but until we have Allie back, we can't let you go." My dad apologized before Sam sighed in defeat and someone hit the table, causing me to jump. I snuck into the motel room, and undid Sam's hands, knowing Bobby saw me and Sam knew it was me.

"Don't break the furniture. If you want to hit something, then hit me. I mean Alistair used me to gain access into the room and steal Allie." Sam said as I hid in the shadows, hoping that Sam would get Dean to turn around.

"No Sam, I'm not gong to let him—." My dad started before Sam tapped Dean on the shoulder, punching him in the jaw when Dean turned around.

"What the hell? How'd you get free?" Dean asked as he rubbed his jaw.

"I untied him. Alistair didn't take me himself, he just knocked both of us out." I guessed before I was kissed senseless and felt hands gently roaming my entire body to make sure I was okay.

"Dean, that's enough, my dad is here beside so is Sammy." I said as I pulled back to breathe. Dean nodded ever so slightly but didn't let go of me.

"How much research did you guys get done while I was gone?" I asked looking over Dean's brad shoulders to see both Sam and my dad looking sheepish.

"Seriously you tied him up and didn't do any research? Great! Next time just ask Cas to look for me, or Lou okay? Don't ever put me first, always put others first, the ones who need it more. Okay?" I asked as I looked at each and every guy in the room, including Cas, who just popped in.

"by the away, Cas is here." I said before breaking free of Dean's embrace and gently throwing myself onto the bed that was still rumpled from Dean' and my excursing earlier that day.

"I need a shower. I'll be back out in a couple minutes. Get some research done while I'm in there." I said with an exasperated sigh as I stood up again and almost fell on my face, something that has never happened to me before. I quickly grabbed the edge of he bed to steady myself, but even that didn't work.

"Allie?" I heard five voices ask, one of which was in my head.

"I'm alright, no wait—No I'm not!" I said as I started to get dizzy.

"Cas, what the Hell did Alistair do to her?" I barely heard Sam ask as Dean raced to catch me as I slipped from beside the bed.

"Lay her down—demon blood?" Cas said suddenly, causing Dean to curse as he laid me down on the bed.

"What's the demon blood doing to her?" Dean asked as he laid beside me, half sitting half laying.

"Slowly killing me." I whispered as I struggled to sit up.

"It can't be killing you. I mean you're an angel you can't die." Sam said as I placed my hand on Dean's bicep.

"When demon blood mixes or encounters angel blood, they fight in the blood system, either killing the human or saving it." A familiar voice said, causing all of us to look towards the door.

"Gabriel?" I gasped as my world spun all over again.

"Yes it is me."

"Can you save her?" Bobby asked as Dean gripped my—his—shirt so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Only Lucifer's blood can, which means he needs to be up here and in his own body." I explained before Dean cursed again.

"without a vessel?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Yes, only Lucifer can save her, or Raphael. I think you'd have a better chance with Lucifer." Gabriel stated before Cas got an idea.

"No Cas, I'm not going down there again. He's somewhat mad at me." I said, even though that wasn't the reason.

"It's the only way Allie." Dean said before I slowly stood from the bed.

"I'm not going Dean! I mean it, I'm not going to see Lucifer now or ever!" I said as I very slowly walked towards the bathroom.

"You don't have a choice Alexandra." Gabriel said before I found myself standing beside Lucifer.

"Until you are completely healed, you have to stay here." Gabriel said before my world went very dizzy then dark.

"It's alright Rose. You'll be gone in a few minutes. It's not easy to bleed down here." I heard Lucifer say before something warm and metallic tasting fell into my mouth. I grimaced at the taste, but after swallowing a few time I felt much better.

"Lou?" I asked in confusion.

"It's me angel." Lucifer laughed before I smiled and sat up from the cot that hadn't been there when I'd passed out.

"Where am I?" I asked as I looked around the room. Lucifer looked surprised at my question.

"My prison." He replied.

"Lou that's very funny. Seriously where are we?" I asked, sounding completely serious.

"What's the last thing you remember Rose?" Lou asked, looking straight at me.

"Umm, Raphael catching up to us and—and—oh my god! He killed you, well sent you down here. Finally after centuries of being alone I fell, I was reborn to Bobby Singer and Angelia. I'm 29 years old and I'm dating Dean Winchester, not to mention I'm pregnant with Dean's baby. I have a 25 year old sister named Christina, whose in College learning how to be a professor." I exclaimed as I grabbed my head, as all my memories came flooding back.

"I'll call Gabriel to come get you." Lucifer said as I waited for my world to spin, when it didn't I stood and walked towards a wall before I felt a small breeze. I turned to see Lucifer talking to Cas and Gabriel, while Dean headed my way.

"Dean!" I yelled before launching myself at him.

"Allie, thank god you're alright." Dean said as he kissed my forehead.

"Actually thank Lucifer." I whispered against his neck, where the hickey that I'd given him almost a week ago.

"Thank you Lucifer, for everything you've done." Dean said when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It was no problem. She is a wonderful woman dean, don't let her get away from you. I did and I regret that she got hurt the was she did." Lucifer said before I sent him a watery smile.

"You'd better go. Sam and Bobby are expecting you." Lucifer added before he disappeared and I found myself looking at Sam.

"Uh, hi." I said before hiding my face in Dean's shoulder again.

"Uh, hi. Can I finish my shoulder without you two in it?" Sam asked before I pulled Dean out Sam's shower and dried us off before I left the bathroom laughing, with Dean following extremely close behind.

"What was so funny?" my dad asked before Dean and I burst out laughing two hours later.

"They decided to pop into my shower and interrupt me." Sam explained, causing Dean and I to laugh even harder.

"Oh shut up you two." My dad snapped, but we couldn't in fact my eyes were starting to tear because I was laughing so hard.

"Hey, when did you eat last?" Sam asked as he pulled out a very large piece of cake.

"Not today, that's for sure. Sam how'd a demon use your meat-suit, I thought you had a protective tattoo like Dean and I?" I asked as soon as I had finally stopped laughing.

"I don't know, I didn't even see him coming. It was weird, one minute I was fine, then next I was watching myself knocking out both you and Dean." Sam explained as he handed me the piece of cake, and we all nodded, then I started eating.

"I don't think it was Alistair. No demon is powerful enough to wear a meat-suit that has a protective symbol anywhere on their body." I said around a bite of cake.

"Then what was it?" my dad asked before I shrugged and put more cake in my mouth.

"Come on Allie, we know you have an idea on what it was." Sam said before Dean nudged me, gently.

"Well we didn't see any black eyes, or smell any sulphur, so I don't think it was a demon. I'm pretty sure that it was either ghost possession or a shifter. I'm leaning towards the ghost possession because he watched himself attack us, but I also think it was a shifter because a ghost usually has a reason, and a shifter doesn't. I'll do some research to see if anyone died in the motel room, at the library. You three or four depending on whether or not Cas is here can check for any clues to it being a shifter." I said before I finished my cake and saw everyone completely silent.

"What?" I asked before I took a gulp of milk that Dean had placed beside me

"What if it was something else? Like an angel?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Angels need permission, thanks to Lucifer being sent to Hell. Why would you think that Sam?" Cas asked surprising everyone.

"I don't know, it felt like I was hanging onto a comet as it flew across the sky." Sam said before my eyes widened.

"Cas, the angels aren't asking permission any more, that means some have to be working with the demons." I gasped before rushing to my bag.

"What's going on? What are you looking at?" Dean asked as I pulled out a very old book, causing Cas to rush to my side and stare.

"The book of prophecies! You have it, how?" Cas asked.

"Right before I fell I took it with me to earth and hid it among my dad's books, then I returned and fell." I explained while all the boys looked at me with a shocked expression on their faces.

"What I knew that if the angels who had sided with the demons, or even Raphael got a hold of it. They'd be able to figure out who wins the apocalypse and put a stop to the weapon that helped put Lucifer back in Hell, before it was born, or enhance it after it was born." I explained with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Wow, my girl is one bad ass angel." Dean exclaimed with a smile.

"What's it say Allie?" my dad asked as I opened the dust covered book.

"Let me find it first." I said before I flipped through the ancient pages, looking for the correct one.

"Here it is!" I exclaimed as I found the page, which was written in a language I hadn't read in centuries.

"Are you sure Lou?" I asked Lucifer, who I could see was nodding his head.

"_When an angel is cast from the Heavens, centuries later another angel will fall and be reborn in the same year and month of the sword of Michael. Four years later a shield for the angel cast away will be born. The fallen will fall for the sword, while trying to keep the shield on Heaven's side instead of Hell's. The sword will trade its life for the life of the shield's and descend to the pit. When a righteous man spills blood, the first seal will be broken. An angel will resurrect the sword, while the fallen tries to keep the shield on the side of Heaven, only to fail. The sword will fall and Hell shall be the winner." _I read, before my dad, Sam and Dean looked confused.

"Okay, let's try explaining this differently. The _angel cast from the_ _Heaven's above_ is Lucifer. _Centuries later another angel will fall_, that's me. _Reborn in the same year and month of the sword of Michael,_ that's Dean. _ Four years later a shield for the angel cast away will be born_, that's Sam._ The fallen will fall for the sword, while trying to keep the shield on Heaven's side instead of Hell's,_ that's me falling for Dean, while trying to keep Sammy safe. _The sword will trade its life for the life of the shield's,_ Dean making a deal for Sammy's life. _When a righteous man spills blood, the first seal will be broken, _Dean broke the first seal. _An angel will resurrect the sword, while the fallen tries to keep the shield on the side of Heaven, only to fail,_ Cas brings Dean back, while I continue to try to keep Sammy on our side instead of Lucifer's._ The sword will fall and Hell shall be the winner,_ Dean, well Heaven falls and Hell wins." I explained sadly, I instantly saw understanding dawn on all three men. They looked at each other, slowly then back to me, and Cas.

"I'm sorry but I can tell you that Sam doesn't ever go dark side. He doesn't really know what he's doing—wait!" I exclaimed looking at Sam.

"What?"

"When did you last have any?" I asked, careful not to disclose any information. Sam looked at me confused before realization dawned on him.

"Before you killed Ruby." Sam explained, causing Dean and Bobby to look extremely confused.

"You haven't had any since? You're completely sure?" I asked trying to understand if he was telling the truth.

"I'm positive Allie. I'm completely clean." Sam said as he looked straight at me, so I knew that he was telling me the truth.

"Alright. Then Hell shouldn't win, in fact the prophecy will end differently. Which means Heaven could possibly win, even without Lucifer's shield and Michael's sword. Hell won't arrive on earth, it won't be possible. Hell needs its shield in order to fight otherwise it'll be vulnerable and heaven can't really fight without Michael's sword." I said, clearly confusing everyone.

"Explain that again, in terms that we can understand." Bobby asked before Dean agreed.

"Since Sam hasn't had any demon blood in a while and he's killed tons of demons without being tempted. Hell won't fight to release Lucifer, which means heaven won't try to us humans for their vessels, at least not right now. I meant the final seal will be broken just not by Sam. Heaven will fight against Hell, only there is one thing neither side foresaw."

"What's that?" Everyone asked before I smiled and looked pointedly at Dean.

"Michael's sword and the fallen angel's first child." Ii admitted without looking at everyone.

"Wait our child is the fate of Heaven, Earth and Hell?" Dean exclaimed anger slightly evident in his tone.

"Unfortunately, the answer is yes." I said before I heard a door slam, when I looked up Dean was gone and Sam was looking shocked at the closed door.

"I didn't know before, I only just found out." I explained before I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

"Come on Dean, answer your damn phone!" Sam yelled before he slammed his phone onto the table, causing me to jump in the bathroom.

"Chill out boy, the car is still here so he didn't go far."

"We've checked all the bars in town and the other motel rooms. He's nowhere to be found! Bobby we need to get him back here, maybe she'll unlock the bathroom door, hell maybe she'll even leave the damn bathroom! He needs to get back here and now!" Sam yelled before I plugged my ears. Suddenly my phone showed that someone was calling me.

"Hello?" I asked, not recognizing the phone number.

"Can you come and get me?" Dean's voice pleaded.

"De? Where are you?"

"Yeah it's me. I left my phone n the room. I'm in the next town over. Please come and get me." Dean pleaded before I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face.

"I'll be there soon. Where are you exactly?"

"I'm at the diner at the edge of town." Dean said quietly.

"Alright, listen for the car." I said before hanging up. I took a deep breath before I left the bathroom, and headed to a pair of Dean's jeans, pulling out his phone.

"This is why he's not answering his phone. I'll be back in an hour. I'm going to get him. Somehow he ended up in the next town over." I said before I grabbed the car keys from Dean's jean pocket.

"Alright we'll be here when you get back. Please don't kill him, Cas says he's needed." Bobby said before I turned towards the door.

"I won't, I need him to change diapers in a few months." I said before I quickly rushed to the car, leaving Sam and Bobby laughing as I closed the door and started the car. I pulled out of the motel parking lot and sped out of town.

"The diner at the edge of town." I repeated as I reached the edge of the town, only there wasn't anything left of the diner, and it reeked of sulphur.

"Shit!" I said smacking my hand against the wheel, I pulled over and dug out my cell phone and called Sam's phone.

"Hello?"

"Sam I need you to get my dad with all our stuff, get in the Camero and head to the next town over. I'll meet on you the outskirts. Get here quick, there's a massive amount of demon activity." I said as I kept my eyes peeled for people.

"Alright we'll be there in a few. Any signs of De?" Sam asked.

"Nope, the diner's in pieces. I'm going to look around after I hang up from you." I answered as I looked towards the mess of the diner.

"Be careful. See you in a few." Sam said before hanging up.

"Alright Dean, where the Hell are you?" I asked as I called Cas and Gabriel, who arrived instantly.

"Yes?" they asked not seeing what was left of the diner.

"Help me find Dean and whoever is still alive, in this mess, please." I said as I turned off the Impala's engine and got out of the car, while motioning to what was left of the diner. They both nodded before they started to search.

I walked away from the diner, following a set of foot prints, as a car pulled up, so I turned back to the diner and greeted Sam and my dad.

"You three find anything?" my dad asked when he saw that the diner was in pieces.

"Three people have been healed and sent home. None of which were Dean." Gabriel explained while Cas moved more wood out of the way.

"I found a set of foot prints heading away from the diner." I said as I walked to the trunk of the Impala and pulled the false bottom out of the way, and then grabbed a shotgun, holy water, a flash light, and Dean's hand gun, which I slipped into the waist band of my jeans.

"Where do you think you're going?" my dad asked as I tossed Sam three guns, two of which were hand guns, the other was a shotgun.

"To follow the footprints and find my man." I said as Sam grabbed a flash light and a flask of holy water.

"Not by yourself, your not." My dad said looking at me.

"I'm not by myself, Sam's with me." I countered before closing and locking the trunk.

"Be careful." My dad sighed before I nodded.

"If we need help, I'll call Cas or Gabriel, or Allie will." Sam said before I started towards the footprints, shotgun at the ready.

"Turn your phone onto silent." I said as we got further into the woods.

"Why?"

"Because it's dark and anything could be out here. So please turn your damn phone onto silent." I snapped before Sam complied with a smile.

"Shut it Sammy."

"All I was going to say is that after all these years it still scares me that you're so much like De." Sam said before I saw a house in the middle of a clearing.

"Call Cas and Gabriel, tell them to bring my dad. We're going to need some help.' I said as I sensed an angel along with a few demons.

"Um, why me?"

"Just do it!" I sapped as I started to get to work on an angel and demon trap around the house. Suddenly I felt two breezes and a heard a gentle thud.

"Thanks. Cas, Gabriel stay out here, there's gigantic angel trap, along with a demon trap above the house. Not even Lucifer could get out of this one. Sam, daddy you're with me on the inside. Time to kick some ass and find Dean." I said before I pulled my holy water out and poured some on the tip of my gun.

"Alright Sam, you go in from behind, Allie you'll go in from the front. I'll take the side." My dad said taking complete charge of the situation.

"You two will be alright out here, right?" I asked the angels, who nodded before they set off to make sure demons came to help.

"Come on, lets go kick some demon's ass!" I said praying that Dean, Sam, my dad and both angels made it through everything that was bound to happen tonight.

"I agree." Sam said before we headed in our separate directions then into the house.

After hours of fighting we found everyone who had been in the diner, except for Dean.

"Has anyone seen a man about this high?" I asked holding my hand out as close to Dean's height as I could reach.

"With short blond hair and green eyes?" a guy asked.

"And an amazing ass?" a girl asked, causing me to chuckle.

"Yeah that would be my man. Where is he?" I asked looking at the girl, who blushed at the mention of Dean being my man.

"They took him. They put all of us down here, then after a few hours they took him. He kept saying that one of his friends was coming to help, and he kept cursing about leaving his phone with his friends." An elderly lady explained.

"Did you see what any of them looked like?" Cas asked from the doorway, still unable to come inside the house.

"No, but I heard one of them call the person Alistair. Was your man's name Dean by any chance?" the lady asked as she looked at me.

"Yes, he's my brother and her husband." Sam lied before the lady looked at me apologetically.

"Is you name Allie by any chance then?" the girl asked as she looked at me carefully.

"Yes, why?" I asked as I looked at her then everyone else.

"The guy, Alistair kept saying your name." a man answered causing our entire group to look at him.

"He kept saying he was going to use Dean to get to you so he could kill you." The man continued.

"Cas you and Gabriel go look for Dean. We'll meet you back at the cars." I said before Cas nodded and disappeared.

"Are any of you hurt?" Sam asked before everyone replied with no. My dad, Sam, and I ushered everyone out of the house and back to the street.

"Cas tell me you know where he is." I pleaded when Cas and Gabriel arrived at the cars.

"Angel proofed we can't find any—."

"Dammit!" I yelled before I realized I had a way of finding Dean that no one else did.

"Cas the symbol on his shoulder! I need to talk to…"

"Found him." Cas replied his eyes amber.

"Where? Lou where the Hell is he?" I yelled, surprising Sam.

"I'll show you." Lucifer said before he placed a hand on my forehead, and we disappeared.

"She's not coming Alistair. She's smarter than that." I heard Dean say when Cas, well Lucifer and I reappeared where Alistair was keeping Dean.

"I wouldn't say that Dean, in fact she's already here, only the back up she brought can't come in here, so she'll be all by herself against my back up. Oh and Dean, my blood still runs in her veins, even Lucifer can't get it out of her, since she's a half-breed." Alistair said, causing my eyes to flash black and red.

"You obviously don't know anything about me Alistair." I snapped as I broke every single angel trap and angel proofing symbol on my way to Alistair, my eyes completely black.

"Hello Alexandra. How wonderful that you could join us." Alistair stated before Lucifer joined us, still in Castiel's body.

"Hello Alistair. I'm sure you've either met Lucifer or heard of him." I stated as I pointed to Cas's body.

"This is impossible, unless Lilith broke the seals like she promised." Alistair gasped as I walked past him and straight towards Dean. Suddenly I was attacked by an army of demons.

"You son of a bitch! Alistair either let Allie and Dean go or I will punish you myself!" Lucifer and Cas yelled at the same time, as I fought my way to Dean.

"Sorry sir, my orders are to kill her, the child and him." Alistair taunted before Lucifer realized that he couldn't move.

"Dammit Allie, get the Hell out of here!" Dean yelled as I killed another demon.

"Not without you!" I yelled before a demon tried to stab me in the arm.

"That's it." I said before I spread my wings and a white light filled the room, sending every demon, except Alistair back to Hell.

"Now, I suggest you let Dean go, as well as Lucifer, and then you can tell us who told you to kill me, Dean and our baby!" I commanded as I hid my wings.

"I'm not telling you anything, and I'm not letting you go either." Alistair said before I shot a look at Lucifer, who nodded quickly.

"You'd better tell us Alistair, before I send you so far in the pit, not even the breaking of all 600 seals will get you out." I threatened before opening my wings.

"It was Raphael. He said that if I killed you three then he wouldn't kill me." Alistair said before I killed him.

"Lucifer I got this now, thanks." I said before I rushed to Dean's side and undid his restraints.

"He's already gone. Cas said as he got to my side.

"We should get going, before more of the show up." Dean said when he was able to stand.

"I agree." Cas said before the three of us disappeared.

"Dad! Sam!" I yelled when we reappeared by the cars. Sam ran straight to us and gave Dean and I a hug.

"Chill Sammy, we're fine just a few bruises, nothing serious." Dean said as Sam looked at us.

"You two alright?" my dad asked when he reached us.

"We're fine. We had a slight problem though, one only Lucifer can fix." I stated sending a quick glance at Dean, who nodded ever so slightly.

"The only way he can fix anything is if he's up here with us." My dad pointed out.

"True, but we need to break the last seal, before Lilith does. Sam we need you to use your powers." Dean said, surprising both Sam and Bobby.

"Dean, I'm not strong enough—."

"Don't say without demon blood, because we both know that a damn lie Sam. You just need Heaven's help." I interrupted before Lucifer cleared his throat, well Cas's throat.

"Yes?"

"The only way to break the final seal is to kill Lilith. She is the final seal." Lucifer explained looking surprisingly happy.

"Well then lets go Lilith hunting." Bobby said sarcastically, causing all of us to laugh, even Cas and Gabriel.

"Dean there's a small detail, which I just found out." I whispered into his ear from the backseat.

"What is it?" he asked with a quick look at me in the mirror.

"Lucifer's vessel, you're not going to like who it is." I whispered resting my head on his shoulder.

"Who is it?" Dean asked before I pointed to Sam's sleeping figure.

"Sammy."

"Great, just great. Can't he use someone else?" Dean asked before I shook my head.

"Lou refuses to use him against you or anyone else, except Raphael, and he won't without permission." I explained before removing my head from his shoulder and replacing it with my hands.

"He's going to let Sammy be himself again right?" Dean asked before giving a low moan as I started to ease the tension from his shoulders.

"I promise. Head to Maryland." I said suddenly seeing a familiar church.

"Why?" Dean asked quietly.

"Lilith is there." I stated before Dean headed towards Maryland.

"In 1973, a priest was possessed and killed an entire convent of nuns. The priest remembers the demon's name distinctively. The demon's name was Azazel. 10 years later, Sam was born, the final piece of the puzzle. Once Azazel gave you some of his blood Sam, he let Lucifer know. Azazel is Lucifer's son." I explained as we sat in the motel room.

"What Lucifer has a son? Does that mean you—." Dena started to ask, but changed his mind.

"No. Azazel was one of the first demons, after Lilith. So no, when I was an angel I never mothered any children of my own. Although I helped raise Castiel when his mother was killed." I answered before Cas started to squirm under everyone's gaze.

"We need to go. Sam there's another thing that I really, really hate to ask, but the only person who is strong enough is you. Lucifer needs a vessel in order to fight Raphael; you're the only person actually strong enough to hold him for a large amount of time. Please Sammy." I begged before he looked at Dean, who shrugged.

"Alright. Allie I'm going to need your help, killing Lilith." Sam said quietly. I nodded slightly, knowing that if someone didn't then we'd have a problem.

"Let's get going." Dean said as he entwined his hand with mine.

"He's coming Dean." I barely heard Sam say over Michael's yelling in my head.

"Sam you're going to need to stand over here. He knows he has to find you." I said, closing my mind off to every angel, including Cas. Sam nodded and headed my way, followed by Dean.

"He's going to say hello in a specific way isn't he?" Dean asked as he grabbed my hand.

"Maybe, but if he does and it's the one I think it might be, then I apologize ahead of time." I said before gently kissing Dean, before the white light disappeared.

"Sammy you alright?" Dean asked before Sam nodded and I sighed.

"It's not Sammy anymore De." I said before my dad and Cas walked into the room.

"I already knew that babe." Dean said before Sam spun to look at us, his brown eyes now holding flecks of amber.

"I'm still me. Lucifer said he's going to come forward when it's time to get Raphael." Sam said, surprising all of us.

"Let's go then. Cas, Sam, you two are with me. Dean, daddy, we'll meet you at the motel, have med kits handy." I said before both nodded and we disappeared.

"Let me call him." I said before Sam's went completely amber.

"Raphael, get your dickless self down here!" I yelled before a pair of black wings appeared in front of me.

"Cas I suggest you wait with Dean, and my dad." I suggested before Cas agreed and disappeared.

"Decided not to bring back up rose?" Raphael asked not even looking in Sam's direction.

"Actually I brought someone better. Raph you remember Lou, right?" I asked motioning to Sam's body.

"Please, that body can't hold—impossible!" Raphael gasped when he hit a wall.

"Good to see you Raph, only this time I won't be the one dying." Lucifer said before Raphael smiled, looking at me.

"Actually she will, and because of the bond between her and Dean, so will he." Raphael laughed before something stabbed me. I looked down to see a funny shaped sword sticking straight out from my chest.

"Allie!" Sam cried at the same time Lucifer yelled.

"Rose!"

"Don't worry about me, just kill him!" I said before I coughed blood. Raphael laughed again as I saw Dean coughing blood in the motel room.

"You deserve to die!" I heard someone say as I looked up.

Lucifer was holding Raphael but the neck, until Raphael kneed Sam.

'_Great I'll have to fix that later.' _I thought as I suddenly started to feel cold. Raphael continued to wail on Lucifer until finally Lucifer decided to retaliate. After 10, maybe 15 minutes Raphael was Dean and my vision was fading fairly fast.

"Rose?" Lou asked as he reached for the sword in my chest and pulled it out.

"Lou, save Dean." I pleaded before he shook his head.

"You first." Lou said as he started to heal my wounds.

"Lucifer save Dean, NOW!" I pleaded, knowing it was too late for me. Lucifer nodded and we arrived in the motel room, seeing Dean clutching a towel to his chest.

"Shit! Bobby!" Dean yelled as he saw us, and he started in our direction.

"Hold on a moment Dean." Lucifer said before healing Dean, and then he turned back to me.

"Dammit Rose this is what happened last time! You're not going to bleed out on anyone!" I barley heard Lucifer say before I blacked out.

"_Mommy!" I heard a little voice call through a fit of giggles._

"_Let your mom sleep kiddo, you're sister kept her up past mommy's bed time last night." I heard Dean's voice say before I crawled out of bed, feeling hugely pregnant._

"_De?" I asked as I opened the bedroom door to see Dean holding a mini version of himself._

"_So much for letting your mom sleep Johnny." Dean said as he looked at his son._

"_Sorry mommy." Johnny apologized as he hung onto Dean. _

"_It's alright, why don't you get dressed and we'll all do something alright?" I asked with a smile. Johnny smiled before Dean put him down and he ran to his room._

"_How's Mary?" Dean asked as he rubbed my stomach._

"_She's sleeping right now. How's Sammy?" I asked before Dean pulled away and avoided my gaze._

"_The doctors say that he's going to be like that for the rest of his life. They can't reverse angel mojo. We shouldn't have asked him to let Lucifer borrow him." Dean said before I hid my shock._

"_Can't Cas do anything?"_

"_He's on his honeymoon with your sister Christina, and Jamie is still sitting beside Sammy trying to find a way to fix this without making a deal. None of the angels are reachable, not even Lucifer." Dean said before Johnny came running out of his room._

"How much longer Cas? I'd really love to know that they're both going to be okay so I can focus on Sammy." I heard Dean say to Cas from in the living room of the motel room we were staying in.

"Dean!" I called as I crawled out of bed.

"Allie!" Dean said as he rushed into the room.

"Where's Sam?" I asked instantly after giving Dean a hug and a quick kiss.

"In his room, something wrong with him, Allie? ALLIE?" Dean yelled as I rushed when he saw his brother sitting up and fine.

"Did Lucifer actually kill Raphael?" I asked before Sam nodded and suddenly we all started to ball like a bunch of hormonal teenagers. We were still crying when my dad and Cas came in a few minutes later with food.

"What's wrong?" my dad asked instantly before I looked at him and smiled.

"Everything's going to okay now, Raphael's dead." I said before I rushed to hug my father, then Cas.

"Cas has been promoted, as well." My dad said when we finally stopped crying about an hour later.

"To what?" Sam, Dean and I asked at the same time, causing us to chuckle quickly.

"Arch-Angel, I haven't had a chance to see Christina since I was told, and Michael is calling me every few minutes to get me up there. By the way, he is fairly upset and happy with you." Cas explained, causing me to look at him quickly.

"Wait, he's upset and happy with her, does that mean what I think it means?" Dean asked when he caught onto Cas's statement.

"Oh my god! You have feelings again!" I exclaimed before I gently tackled Cas to the floor in a hug.

"I know, now not to be rude, but would you please get off of me, you're crushing my lungs." Cas said before I got off of him.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy for you!" I exclaimed, before everyone agreed and we started to eat, the now cold food.

**The end.**


End file.
